


Antonio!

by Hunter_Caprittarius



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, First Kiss, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Magic, Newt is a Dork, Wandless Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Caprittarius/pseuds/Hunter_Caprittarius
Summary: When Newt gets lost in the rain he stumbles upon Abernathy playing with a Chupacabra. Thing is, Abernathy is supposed to be dead.





	Antonio!

To say Newt Scamander was stressed would be an understatement. Firstly, he'd been approached by his old professor, Albus Dumbledore, for the first time in who knows how long with talk of "rebellions" and "choosing sides", things Newt preferred not to get involved with. Then, he'd set out with Jacob to try and track down Tina and had so little success that Newt was beginning to forget the definition of the word success. Then he'd managed to lose Jacob in the crowd. Finially, to top it all off, it started to pour.

Swarms of people, each clutching an umbrella, rushed left and right and up and down. Newt found himself getting swept away. Eventually, he managed to squeeze out from between two people in black coats and hunker down under an awning.

Sitting on his breifcase, Newt took off his coat, shook the water off of it, and put it back on. In that moment Newt felt lost, more lost than he'd felt out in the wild. He dearly wished that Jacob, Tina, even Queenie were there, sitting on that damp street corner with him.

Just as Newt had decided that it might be best to get inside his case and wait out the storm, he heard a sort of rumbling growl. It was a screechy, howling sound.

It was definitely a creature, of that he was certain, but he couldn't tell what it was from just the sound. Curiosity tickled the back of Newt's neck and spread. It was an itch that could only be scratched by going and figuring out what was making that lovely sound. Curiosity got the better of him–besides, Newt was already soaked–so he set off down he alley in search of the mysterious beast.

The alley was low hanging and the only light came from dim lanterns bolted next to the little iron doors on either wall. Newt, in his insipid tallness, had to hunch over to avoid scraping his head. It smelled like rotten cabbage, a restaurant probably tossed garbage out one of the back doors. There was a large pile of crates at the far end, right before the alley opened up.

The screeching growl sounded again and Newt dove behind the crates. He waited there and listened. The sound resumed, high and pitchy, but this time it was accompanied by something else: a voice, human laughter.

"Antonio!" The voice called happily, "Antonio!"

Newt felt like he'd heard that voice somewhere before.

Tentatively, Newt peered around the crates and was instantly awestruck.

The opening at the end of the alley was circular and paved in a spiral pattern with heavy grey stone that looked slick from the still pouring rain. Up above there were a couple of lanterns made with tinted blue glass, which bathed the scene in that same ethereal color. But as beautiful as the place was, Newt's eyes were glued to something else: in he middle of the opening, being pelted by sheet upon sheet of rain, stood a single man. He was wearing a long trench coat that flew open as he spun around in the rain, revealing a ruined suit underneath. Dark hair stuck flat against the man's forehead and as he turned Newt got a good look at his face.

It was Tina's old boss! The one from wand permits! What was he doing here?

"Antonio! Antonio! Come here darling!" Tina's old boss cried, laughing jovially. "Come to Papa!"

A loud screech reverberated off the walls and a creature the size of a shoebox flung itself out of a hidden cranny in one of the walls and straight at the man, almost toppling him over with the impact. The man held the creature up and it skittered up one of his arms and down he other.

"Oh, Antonio. You're a playful devil aren't you? Here. Up!" The man threw the creature up into the air. Newt watched it go up, squirming and hissing with delight. It sailed right up near those strange blue lanterns and the blue light illuminated the creature, glinting off of razor sharp scales and rows of deadly teeth.

Chupacabra!

The man caught the chupacabra in its way down with practiced ease and the creature flattened it's spines as not to cut his hands.

What on Earth was MACUSA's wand permit supervisor doing in a darkened alley way in the middle of a storm with a chupacabra?!

The chupacabra climbed onto the man's shoulder to receive a gratifying scratch under his scaly chin. "You love me, don't you Antonio?" A happy hiss and a shake from Antonio. "I'm a much better owner than–"

Newt leaned on one of the crates a tad bit too heavily and it went tumbling down with a loud crash. In an instant Newt was pinned against a wall with a wand and a chupacabra at his throat.

"It's you, Goldstein's boyfriend."

"Well, actually, we might have broken up. I'm not all that sure to be honest–"

The man dug his wand into Newt's throat, shutting him up.

"I. Don't. Care." He gritted out and Newt realized with a morbid fascination that the man had a snake tongue. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I was looking for someone, I got lost. You're from MACUSA aren't you?"

The man's eyes darkened, "Obli–"

Newt cut him off before he could finish the spell in the only way he could think of–and don't Blane him, he was stressed–by smashing their faces together is what has to be the worst kisses known to man. The man was caught off guard and Newt took the opportunity to knock the wand out if his hand.

The wand permit supervisor flung backwards and before he could try and reach his wand, someone started coming down the alley. Antonio lurched at Newt, all of his teeth bared and glinting in the low light. But before it could tear Newt's face to peices, the man caught it and wandlessly apparated away just as Jacob burst down the alley, screaming "Newt!"

"Jacob... " Newt breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Newt, where were ya? I was worried sick! "

"I'm sorry, I got... Lost"

Newt bent down and gingerly picked the man's wand out of a puddle and shook the water off of it. It was simple, mostly a warm mahogony color with a twisted black handle. The only decoration was a ring of silver between the handle and the rest of the wand.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Jacob.

Newt just pursed his lips and set off back down the alley, Jacob jogging behind.


End file.
